1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a scanning apparatus, and more particularly, to a transferring guide device to guide transferring of an image reading sensor unit reading an image, and a scanning apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image processing apparatuses having a scanning unit, such as scanners, facsimiles, digital copy machines, and the like, include an image reading sensor unit for reading an image from an original document. The image reading sensor unit irradiates light onto the original document and converts the light reflected from the original document into an electric output value via an image reading sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a contact image sensor (CIS).
FIGS. 1 and 2 schematically illustrate a conventional scanning apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, a transparent document board 20 is installed on an upper surface of a scanning apparatus body 10, and an image reading sensor unit 30 is installed under the transparent document board 20. Also, a motor 40 is installed at the scanning apparatus body 10, and a driving power of the motor 40 is transmitted to the image reading sensor unit 30 via a pair of driving pulleys 51 and 52 and a timing belt 60.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a guide holder 70 is installed at the image reading sensor unit 30. The guide holder 70 includes an insertion hole 70a into which a guide shaft 80 installed under the document board 20 is inserted.
Accordingly, when the motor 40 is driven, the guide shaft 80 guides the image reading sensor unit 30 to transfer the image reading sensor unit 30 in a horizontal direction of the document board 20.
However, in the conventional scanning apparatus, an inner surface of the insertion hole 70a of the guide holder 70 contacts an outer perimetric surface of the guide shaft 80. Thus, when the image reading sensor unit 30 is transferred, a friction force is created between the inner surface of the insertion hole 70a of the guide holder 70 and the outer perimetric surface of the guide shaft 80. The friction force causes the guide holder 70 to be partially worn. Therefore, when the guide holder 70 is used for a long period of time, the guide holder 70 becomes partially worn. As a result, a linear transfer of the image reading sensor unit 30 becomes instable.
Also, an outer diameter of the guide shaft 80 and an inner diameter of the insertion hole 70a of the guide holder 70 must be minutely fabricated. Thus, manufacturing time and costs are high.